Haunting Memories
by Nami Shinkoy13
Summary: These are the character's POV's: H Harry L Lydia F Fred. I use my own time line and this - shows time has passed.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I just want to say this is my first fanfic so please don't be to mean T.T._

_I randomly change point of views so when I do you'll see something like (H) at the begining of the paragraph. _

_These are all of my point of views and what they mean: (H) Harry Potter, (L) Lydia, (F) Fred. I'm pretty sure that's all the p.o.v's I'll be using but if I add one more, I'll let you know, by the way this does not follow any specific order I just gave it my own time line. This - shows a passage of time. :D Enjoy!_

(H) "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, boys!" Mr. Weasley smiled giving our shoulders a pat. I looked over at Ron who was looking around not quite sure how to take things in, I had almost forgotten that Ron had never been here. Mr. Weasley walked us over to the elevator, as we got in a man rushed in panting out of breath.

"Arthur! I've been looking all over for you!" The man said in a hurry.

"Oh? What for?" Mr. Weasley seemed very unsuprised.

"They've started a meeting and they need you there right away. The vampires are getting restless and they want to discuss something about... Well, you know..." The man muttered the last part calming himself down.

"Hmmm...," Mr. Weasley's expression changed to a worried and upset look, "boys, it seems that I have to go to a meeting and I'd rather not leave you two in my office... Would you like to come along?"

"Yeah!" Ron and I answered somewhat excitedly.

-

Mr. Weasley led us down a very dark hallway with one door. There were two girls standing infront of the door, they looked like they'd been having an argument. Mr. Weasley stopped a few inches away from them as if they were infected with something that couldn't reach outside a few inches radius. One of the girls looked up at us, she looked like she'd be about to Fred's nose if he were here, she had long brown hair that faded to black at the end with a flip on the right, deep dark blue eyes that somehow seemed overwhelming, she was even paler than Ron when he saw a spider, she had a lip piercing on the bottom right. She grined rather devilishly at us, "Well, hello Arthur.".


	2. Haunting Memoires Chapter 2

"Excuse us." Mr. Weasley said coldly, I could have sworn the room temperature went down to -32 degrees the way Mr. Weasley sounded.

"I wasn't expecting you here, Arthur." she smirked at me but her eyes seemed scared; my scar burned almost as if that one spot had been set on fire.

"Well, I am. Now, if you mind I need to get in the meeting, Lydia." Mr. Weasley's hands clenched into fists and he sounded pissed off. Ron looked suprised and shocked at his father's reaction, almost more than I was.

"Ofcourse, Arthur," she gave all of us a smirk, " It's nice to see you again." Lydia opened the door for us, for a minute I saw the other girl's face. She had bright blue eyes, pale skin, snake bites, and her hair was black with a flip too.

We all sat down some what close to the front, I sat net to Ron. Dumbledore soon sat next to me with his familar smile.

"Hello Harry, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Oh, hello professor. I'm here with Ron and Mr. Weasley."

"Ah yes, I should have figured they'd need Arthur for this." he said staring off into the crowd. Fudge told everyone to be quiet while he read the agenda.

"Alright, I believe the vampire council had something to bring up." as he said this Lydia stood up.

"Yes. Well, as many of you know Vold-"

"No! You know better than to say HIS name!" Fudge demanded, his face was almost pure red. Lydia rolled her eyes as if his other name irritated her.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically, "You-Know-Who' is back and since he's trying to get power he's been using blood as a trick to get vampires on his side. Blood is getting very scarce, we have vampires killing humans... and Vampires for it." she said loudly with a now stone cold face.

"How do we know your not just saying that to cover up for yourself?!" Shouted someone.

"True! You were a Death Eater before! Where's your proof this isn't a trick?!" shouted a woman.

"They all have a p-"

"This is bull shit!" shouted the girl with black hair from before, "You all know vampires are a very proud people! If there isn't something wrong then we're not going to give up our pride for something as stupid as a lie!" The girl had shot out of her chair, "Besides, that whole death eater thing was over 12 years ago!"

Lydia put her hand on the girls shoulder, "Mizuki, sit down. This is my problem." Mizuki sat down giving everyone in the room a death glare. 'That girl,' I thought 'She was a death eater? No wonder my scar hurt like that... but it's never hurt that much, not even with snape...' Lydia took a deep breath and turned to Fudge, who was now as red as a tomato and as angery as a bear when you try to poke it for fun.

"As we all know," she explained calmly, "I was cleared of all death eater charges, even after all the potions, charms, and interrogating I was found innocent," she took a deep long breath and looked over at Dumbledoor and me, "Seeing as how the only way I can think of to stop the vampires from joining You-Know-Who is to kill him. I'd like to offer a preposition." All of the vampires started muttering to eachother behind her. Fudge raised an eyebrow and looked interested as the red started to fade from his face, for a moment I thought I heard him mutter something like, 'This ought to be good'.

"Alright, what is your preposition?"

"It is for Dumbledore and Mr. Potter." Her face was no longer cold, she seemed to have a bit of a smirk on her face.


End file.
